My Obsession
by spin4ash
Summary: Ashley is obsessed with a blonde haired blue eyed girl. Will Ashley finally have the nerve to get what she wants. This is my first NC-17 Oneshot. The more reviews I get the more oneshots I write. Please review


~ Ashley's POV ~

I have been watching her on the dance floor for hours now. Her body never misses a beat as her hands tangle in her blonde hair. I can see the light coat of sweat that is forming on her skin. Before I know it I have a hold of her hand and I am pulling her through the crowed. I don't even remember getting up and walking the short distance over to her. I keep telling myself that the reason I am being so upfront with what I want from her is because of all the alcohol that is now running through my system. I find a vacant spot on the wall and push her up against it. My mouth quickly finds hers. Just when I was about to pull back, her hands find their way into my hair pulling me farther into her body as her leg slips in between mine. Her hands leave my hair and move to my hips. She pulls out of the kiss and whispers in my ear

Spencer: Dance with me

I start to pull away from her and make my way to the dance floor only to have her grip on my hips tighten and she pulls me back in place. She locks eyes with me.

Spencer: no here, right now.

Spencer starts to rock my hips along her leg. God, she feels so good. Her leg pushes into my pussy making me arch into her.

Ashley: God Spencer, I want you so bad

Spencer: I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to hear you say that; (kiss) take me to your place

*at Ashley's*

As soon as I open the door I push Spencer up against it. I needed her lips on mine, 30 minutes was way too long of a wait. Spencer pushes me away and takes my hand.

Spencer: Where is your kitchen Ashley?

Ashley: Right through there why?

Spencer: you'll see

I watched as Spencer made her way to my kitchen taking clothes off of her body along the way.

Spencer: Ashley quit gawking at me, take off your clothes and join me in the kitchen.

I did as I was told. I came into the kitchen completely naked.

Ashley: Spencer where are you?

Spencer: Right here baby

Spencer comes up to me and kisses me with so much passion and wont that I get lost in her. I don't even realize that she has backed me up until the back of my legs hit the chair. She pushes me a little and I can't help but to sit in the chair that has been put behind me.

Spencer: Don't move.

Ashley: Spencer please I want you……now…..

Spencer walks over to Ashley and straddles her legs. They both moan as there naked bodies slide against each other.

Ashley: mmmm Spencer

Spencer: Ashley, touch me, god just touch me

I ran my hands into her hair and kissed her with everything I had in me. As I pulled her closer her hips rocked against mine…..I run a hand down her body and I slide two fingers against her clit and into her whole.

Ashley: God Spencer; so tight, so wet.

Spencer: It's all for you babe. You feel so good

Spencer starts to move her body to where she was fucking herself on my fingers. I start kissing her chest as my other hand moves around to her back to hold her in place.

Ashley: that's it baby, ride my fingers

Spencer: Fuck Yeah!!! Baby, I'm so close

Ashley: come for me Spencer, come all over my hand

Spencer: ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I didn't waste any time, I had to taste her. I grabbed a hold of her ass and lifted her up. Spencer's legs automatically wrapped around my body. I walked over to the kitchen table and threw her on it. I took a firm lick up her pussy.

Ashley: mmmmm baby u taste so good, so sweet

It wasn't going to take her long she was on the edge of a second climax having cumed just moments ago. The moans that was coming from her was more than I could take as my own started to drip down my legs. Spencer's hips started to arch.

Spencer: Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!!!!!!!!

It was getting harder to keep hold of her… I stuck my tongue in her hole... in and out, In and out. I could feel her walls tightening around my tongue. It wouldn't be long now. I feel soft hands grip my hair and tug.

Spencer: Fuck!!!!!!!!!

I quickly licked up every drop I could of her. I then proceeded to clean her up making sure to stay away from her clit…

I climbed on top of her and rested my head on her shoulder waiting for her breathing to slow down.

Spencer: my god, if I knew it was going to be like that I would have made a move on u sooner.

Ashley: (laughing) what can I say? when u got it u got it.

Spencer: (now laughing) your very sure of yourself aren't u?

I turned over on my side and touched her face.

Ashley: Yeah I am

I kissed her slow and gentle. I was putting myself out there, leaving my heart wide open. I knew from the moment I first saw her that I wanted her. How I dreamed of her every night. Those eyes were like a drug that u could get lost in. She had me, and she knew it.

Spencer: So………… same time tomorrow?


End file.
